


一日成人

by Blythe_Lance



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Live alternative selves' life, M/M, Multiple Pov, They come from heaven!, transfer into a book
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blythe_Lance/pseuds/Blythe_Lance
Summary: 利威尔和埃尔文住在天堂里，有一天，他们许了个愿，然后穿进了《一丝不挂》里。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	一日成人

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spockypocky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockypocky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [一丝不挂](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187877) by [spockypocky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockypocky/pseuds/spockypocky). 



> 大言不惭的送给spockypocky的《一丝不挂》？  
> 在天堂里隐居的文利两人突发奇想许了个愿，然后他们穿书了。背景借用我的《Gossip in Heaven》，在lft上，但不看那个没有任何影响。  
> Attention：矫情吐槽流，文青翻译腔。如果没有看过《一丝不挂》的话可能会觉得无意义。论一个话唠已经不满足于写小论文后会干什么。

00.

“快到新年了，许个愿吧。”埃尔文说。

这话来得莫名其妙，像极了中年危机感伤。他们在很久以前就停止计数年岁，总归在天堂没有意义。利威尔曾对这些黏糊愿望无感，如今也被带得柔软起来——瞧瞧他现在在什么地方吧。埃尔文·史密斯都快在天堂搞出金融中心了，死后世界可真不是梦中谵妄。

不过，金融中心不该下地狱吗。

他眼一闭，半真半假地许了个愿。

01.

人工智障。

四个大字在利威尔·阿克曼脑内哐哐作响。

那个什么“上辈子拯救世界的谢礼系统”塞了一堆常识进他脑子里。他的确许愿一个冲突激烈却安详和平，政经风云又群魔乱舞的世界——让他不要闲得蛋疼埃尔文也不至于无聊——但二十一世纪的中国是什么鬼？？？

他根本没听过这个国家！！！

那该死的系统还有脸在他询问理由时塞回一句“中国就是百年未有之大变局”！

有没有人能管管这用户监控侧写决策了。个人信息保护刻不容缓啊。

妈的，又是根本没听过的词。

利威尔头晕目眩，手往枕下去摸他的刀，结果掏出来一个形状非常熟悉的柱状物体。

他睁眼看了看，艸，还是彩虹色的。

他还不如晕着呢。

不行。

人类最强豁然睁眼。

他得找到埃尔文。

埃尔文躺床上没动。他在消化新世纪。

二十一世纪，信息的世纪，物联网的世纪，人工智能的世纪。

流媒体的世纪。

他摸到枕边，文文子——是的，相较于自我意识超级强烈的利威尔，他多少意识到了这具身体其实不属于自己的事实——就像每一个网恋青年一样，手机触手可及。每天叫醒你的不一定是闹钟，但一定是爱发电的特别关注响铃。

埃尔文神情莫测，点开了那个绚烂的图标，扫了一眼——

妈的，太刺激了。

他庄严地下床，摸出文文子的电脑，忽略了五花八门蔚为壮观的视频图片资料，直奔原身的博士论文盘。

“系统，能把所有的资料拷贝一份带回去吗？”调查兵团第十三任团长彬彬有礼道：“如果可以的话，能把这个世界所有的数据库和天堂云同步吗？”

人工智能不想说话并向这个得寸进尺的男人竖起了0和1的中指。

02.

利威尔的起床大业并不成功。

他一穿上拖鞋就感觉脚背一阵痛，他脑内闪过多种可能包括但不限于有人在拖鞋上扎针，然后就算巨人现在打破屋顶也能面不改色干掉对方的兵长大人意识到，这具身体不像他熟悉的那样强壮。

但像他熟悉的那样脆弱。

他缓缓吸了口气。和平的确麻痹了他的神经，他对疼痛的耐受程度下降了。不过怎么不管在哪个世界，生活都跟他的腿过不去。

他不记得这个身体的事——他知道这人也叫利威尔，和他长着一张脸，做流媒体，会照相，就像一张简历，寥寥数笔，极其无趣。他看了一眼枕边的手机，脑内自动浮现密码，但他没有伸手。

他不会愿意别人刺探他的隐私，哪怕是来自另一个世界的自己。

利威尔扫视这个房间，整洁干净到令人发指。不愧是我。他赞许地点头。一尘不染的桌上立着一个相框，里面封着一叶风景，翠绿青葱，令他一瞬想起无尽岁月，在林间飞翔，活着也死去。

那是个多妙的角度，起床第一眼是它，进门第一眼也是它。

利威尔走到跟前，指尖拂过相框边缘，一夜过去，灰尘透过窗缝落下。他小心擦了擦。他虽然对植物没多少兴趣，但会尊重这个世界的自己珍重的东西。

他望向窗外，正是那绿涛阵阵，被裁了一角放入这框里。

利威尔感觉一言难尽：这个世界的他就这么喜欢那棵树吗？？？

埃尔文正在面对性别认同危机。

不，倒也不算危机。他很早以前就接受了自己双性恋的身份。对利威尔一见钟情一点都不丢人，真的。但他肯定没有昭告天下的意愿。

但这个房间，根据他接收的常识，简直在尖叫着“我！是！gay！”

这个世界对LGBTQ这么友好吗？“知识”不这么认为。

而这个世界的埃尔文·史密斯如此选择。

永远的挑战者。

他想同这个世界的自己握握手。

还有什么比阅读一个人的作品能更真实地抵达一个人的思维呢？

埃尔文·史密斯，和灵魂伴侣穿书后的第一个小时，开始看经济学博士论文。

他还记得爱发电里的匆匆一瞥，文文子寡言少语，只与一个人的聊天框重重叠叠，永恒置顶。他礼貌地移开视线，没有阅读。如果这个世界的他没有找到利威尔，他会遗憾，但不会试图改变。他不愿使用别人的身体、改变别人的命运轨迹。

读论文是最安全的选项。

……但那个大耳朵狗水杯是什么鬼？？？

就，还挺可爱的。

03.

利威尔就没这种烦恼。

他熟悉从巅峰慢慢退下的身体，熟悉肌肉和骨骼的隐隐作痛，熟悉曾沉迷于力量又逐渐对其避如蛇蝎的软弱。这具身体是他的低谷的无限延长，就靠闹铃和微信叫醒。他刚刚不得已伸手划掉闹铃，指纹解锁，工作群跳出来。他目不斜视关掉，最后一瞥看到微信里无数个消息群，全部都是免提醒，只有一个高高在上，特别关注置顶强提醒。

他一眼认出“小文”就是埃尔文。

于是一切尘埃落定。

他开开心心走出房门——没带手机，没这习惯。而且谁也不能保证埃尔文跟他一起穿书就是穿到这个世界的埃尔文身上，他不想给他们添麻烦。

然后他受到了惊吓。

什么鬼。

这彩虹色珠光宝气是什么鬼？！

他瞪着那耀武扬威的“Erwin”，想你们进展还挺快我跟埃尔文生前一辈子都没正式住隔壁最多一个睡床一个睡椅子直接半永久同处一室……

这不关他的事。

真的不关他的事。

“喂，埃尔文，你门上是什么狗屎？”

利威尔握住门把手，一拧就开，大摇大摆地走进去。

他不会知道这具身体的主人的手也曾在那处流连，却害怕留下指纹一般终究没有触碰。他不知道他刚刚跨过利利子以为永远无望的界限，就像呼吸一般轻易。

他的手不会想伸出却又放下，因为埃尔文就在那里。

而无论他们之间是什么关系，他总会向他走去。

埃尔文看着他笑起来：“利威尔。”

04.

盛世美颜。

利威尔屏住呼吸。

窗帘半开未开，晨曦微光照在这男人脸上，半侧阴影，忧郁沉凝，半侧落光，璨然明朗。蓝色的眼受了光线的魔法，一侧苍穹一侧冰川，水天一色，刺得他心头发麻，甚至隐隐作痛。脸还是那张脸，却是他未能相伴的，那个年轻张狂、意气风发的埃尔文。阳光铸就的权杖，海风砥砺的锋刃，只偶尔那铠甲松动，那人一时忘我，他才从缝隙中得以一瞥。

原来如果他活在和平年代，就会是这个样子。

我爱他。

埃尔文无比清醒地意识到。

利威尔眯着眼，似乎不耐日光的刺目。柔顺的黑发睡得乱七八糟，眼角微红，脸色苍白，似乎多日来未曾有过安眠。他熟悉这个样子的利威尔。在那个生死频繁的世界里，他总有一张疲惫的脸和警醒的眼睛。但他现在随便地穿着T恤短裤和拖鞋，柔软的布料显得他尤为年轻，甚至脆弱。但利威尔的姿态确实是笃定的、骄傲的。他是雨落后的森林，阳光蒸腾出氤氲水汽，静谧幽深，藏匿不可知的危险，美得致命。

埃尔文从他的站姿能分辨出他身体有些不舒服——大概是腿脚，他对这个姿态太熟悉了。愤怒涌上心头，是无理取闹，但他无法控制。这是个和平的世界。他不该如此。他理应得到世上所有的幸福，被温柔和爱簇拥托举。

这个世界，他不该受伤。

“怎么回事？”埃尔文问。

利威尔左右看看，坐到床上，发现这个世界的文文子居然可能大概也许比埃尔文更擅长整理内务。他事不关己地踢开拖鞋，第一次正眼看：“烫伤。大概是被什么砸到脚了。快好了。”

埃尔文问：“上药了吗？”

利威尔想起好像是有见到药膏，也是很郑重地放在床头。他耸耸肩：“别管了，如果他回来发现药量不对，会抓狂的。”

埃尔文叹了口气：“这是不是意味着我们不能动用任何消耗品？”

利威尔啧了一声：“我不会为他们饿肚子的。”但他没有动弹的意思。饿一天不会怎么样的。

他盘腿坐在床上，这床真他妈舒服。他知道回去以后要向天堂要什么了。房间的气味很不一样，喷了某种香水，他并不讨厌，但觉得多余。他比较喜欢埃尔文本人的味道。没有伪装和谎言。

埃尔文清了清嗓子：“所以，在这个世界，我们是室友。”

利威尔掀了掀眼皮，这床舒服得他简直昏昏欲睡。什么探索新世界，见鬼去吧。顶着别人的身体，他什么也做不了。

利威尔说：“所以你门口是什么狗屎。”

埃尔文一脸茫然，他起身去看了一眼，面色古怪，试图解释：“嗯，根据这个世界的文化……这应该是在宣布自己同性恋身份的意思。”

利威尔看了看他：“他们俩住一起。”

“是的。”

“那还有什么宣布性向的必要？”利威尔是真的困惑。埃尔文不用向他“宣布”什么。他只是“知道”。如果埃尔文想告诉世界什么——他们俩是室友这个事实还不够吗？

除非……

他睁大眼睛。

艸。

他跳下床冲回房间抓出手机。

05.

“我这辈子都没这么跟你客气过。”利威尔说。

“你上辈子也没有。”埃尔文说。

利威尔试图不笑。真的，这一点都不好笑。但他就是忍不住。

“而且他居然有两个手机。”利威尔说：“看来潜伏生涯激发了我当间谍的天分。”他调出来给埃尔文看。

埃尔文眯起眼。利威尔熟悉他这表情：“怎么？”

“事实上。”埃尔文吞吞吐吐道：“我确信我的手机里有两个你。”

他指给利威尔看。

一个是“利威尔”，干净利落，毫不拖泥带水，备注里恨不得加大加粗标注“室友”，一副“我们不熟不约”的拒人千里的架势。

一个是“宝宝”，柔情缱绻，似水温柔，金钱与真情齐飞，狗血同甜蜜一色，简直是另一个次元的生物。

埃尔文划得很快，利威尔没看到后者太多内容。但光这个称呼就让他浑身发冷，有种不妙的预感。

“我警告你，埃尔文。”他嘶嘶道。

埃尔文举手投降：“我不会这么叫你的。”他说：“这是属于他们的。”他神色中有种难言的悲伤。

不太对劲。利威尔想。

他能理解专门用一个手机给埃尔文发信息。可能是工作需要，他们必须保持专业模式。但那样的话埃尔文一定也会用两个手机。而且小文和利威尔的对话……

“他不知道他就是他。”利威尔说。

一句话三个代词，指代不明，表意不清。但埃尔文明白。

“我想是的。”

“艸，他怎么能不知道呢？”利威尔感觉匪夷所思。他从来不善于藏好心思，埃尔文又善于阅读人心——他不可能不知道。

“事实上，我想他的确知道。”埃尔文尴尬地扭过头：“只是……没有联系起来。”

利威尔理解了一下这句话。

所以这个世界的他用假身份跟埃尔文网恋，埃尔文为此在三次元守身如玉、拒真身千里之外。

“……搞什么鬼？？？”他真的不是很想知道这个世界的自己发生了什么。

06.

在此要插一句防沉迷广告。

现代科技，威力如斯，即便是老年人也无法抵抗手机的魅力。打着学习时事的名号，在微博上虚度光阴。

两人都很沉默。

埃尔文只想到自己向全世界出柜，却没想过已经踏上了网黄之路。那美好的肉体看得他自己都心潮澎湃，不知道从哪来的创意和技术。在嗷嗷待哺的lsp间，总有条评论扎眼而苛刻，从不缺席。他点进去看了一眼，叹气放过了拉黑的按钮。文文子愿承受持之以恒的痛苦而不让世界塌缩成单一幻想，他该尊重他的选择。

但这绝对不能让利威尔看到。

否则他就要顶着羞耻制止利威尔在删他号前与对方对线三百回合——他觉得最好不要挑战火冒三丈的人类最强。

利威尔只知道自己的人生前后分界，却没想过还有大小号双开的两面人生。

小号看起来更真实一些。

里面都是埃尔文。

他对文文子选择网黄之路颇有微词，他是个传统的老人了。但如果这是小情侣的情趣，他会闭嘴。然后他酸唧唧地意识到，在这个世界，他们可能还没成一对。

“利威尔就是宝宝”这种大字报他也写不出来。为什么能这么肉麻。简直从根源上阻断了他通风报信的可能性——什么不能干扰对方的人生？妈的，跟埃尔文摊牌叫干扰人生吗？他只是想加速必然的进程。浪费时间就是浪费生命啊。

但不。那种大字报他写不出来。

这么一想，他戳屏幕的手指愈发苦大仇深，利利子的相册里都是一个人美好的肉体。他冷静地抬头，用冰凉的手指捂住自己后颈。

妈的，他要流鼻血了。

眼干眼涩眼疲劳，人类的大敌。神仙也不能幸免。

他们揉揉眼睛，退出微博，不经意间扫了对方手机一眼，好巧，你也有名字这么奇怪的APP。

埃尔文试图阻止利威尔打开它。

但，怎么说呢。

人类最强的手速，确实很快。

07.

调查兵团第十三任团长在独一无二的利威尔兵长深思的视线中心惊胆战。

同时跃跃欲试。

天堂嘛，总是能提供各种支持的。

不愧是新世纪，学到了学到了。

两人对视，空气愈发焦灼。

埃尔文站起来：“……我去看看有什么吃的。”

利威尔草草点头，继续看手机。

他们不会用别人的肉体发生关系的。

哪怕那就是另一个世界的自己——这是底线。

08.

利威尔看着爱发电的聊天记录。

埃尔文应该没看过。他可能会去刷文文子和导师的聊天记录，但不会看这个。

利威尔也不想看利利子的。

但有什么不对劲。

他们依然相爱。也许目前仍是相互暗恋，他又不是不熟悉那个阶段。

但，看着你爱的人清晨的容颜，心脏不该感觉那么痛苦。

这具身体的意识为他所掌控，他却依然被那扑面而来的、习惯性的静默的绝望淹没。那沉沉的浪压下来，他想伸出手触摸空气，却被愈发紧地裹挟住了，往更深处坠去。

这不关他的事。

能把他从绝望中带出来的人也不是他。

但他仍然不切实际地想着，也许了解得更多，就能改变什么。

利威尔闭了闭眼。

他真是被埃尔文影响得太深了。

09.

他读着那些对话。那痛苦、尖叫、恳求。那自甘下贱、寻求痛苦、渴求爱抚。那小心、卑微、疯狂。

**欺骗** 。

他们明明只有一墙之隔，他却要说他在千里之外。

他明明骄傲又痛苦，却渴望被打碎要求被拒绝。

他明明接受不了离别，却非要一再把人推开。

他呆呆看着伤人言语后长久的电话。

他不会知道这个世界的他们怎么样了。应该是说开了。会说开的。必须如此。

但他不能让埃尔文看到这些。

“开什么玩笑……”利威尔深深低下头去，手在腿上掐得发白。

这是个那么好的世界。这该是个那么好的世界。

为什么你的绝望如此熟悉呢？

埃尔文一边找着就算吃掉一点也会被归类到正常记忆误差里的食物，一边刷手机。上瘾啊。

他找到了茶，和利威尔平时喝的不是一种，有厚重悠远的香气。他记下，准备一会在网上搜集好资料，回天堂复现。

他在看爱发电。看来他的网黄生涯有声有色，打赏前赴后继。

他没有任何犹豫地点开那个被回复了最多次的对话框。战神。他毫不怀疑这就是利威尔。不会有第二个人。

你可以爱上一个人的皮囊，也可以爱上一个灵魂的碎片。思维和性格刺破数据的面纱，是虚假也是一体两面。那核心是如此熠熠生辉，棱镜折射出千百幻象，于是你重复爱上同一个人，爱上他每一个倒影，每一个侧面。你在幻象中迷失，忍不住地探寻，直至疯狂。

唯其如此，你终将得知真相。

埃尔文闭上眼睛。他轻轻关掉界面，不再阅读。他不该看下去。这太私人了。

他永远不该伤害利威尔，无论通过语言还是行动。人不该操纵人。但他还是做了，得心应手。

他与文文子的所作所为并没有什么不同。但那是利利子想要的。他以伤痕证明存在，以痛苦换回掌控。他是这段关系中的掌权者，无论他有多想逃避，文文子有足够的温柔给他空间和主动。埃尔文应当尊重这个年轻人的付出和隐忍。

那是利威尔交予他的隐秘和伤口。他不给第二个人看，那就不会有第二个人看到。

另一个世界的埃尔文也不行。

但他想利威尔。

非常想念。

利威尔知道他自己说话的口吻。

他知道当他那样提起自己小妹时发生了什么。

他把手机丢开，捂住了脸。

不应该是这样。

这是个和平的世界。没有巨人。没有成百上千年的仇怨。这世界不该如此。

这就是巨人被驱逐殆尽的世界不是吗。

在付出一整个世界的代价后，怎样的血债都该洗清了不是吗。

这不该是个天真纯洁到荒谬的世界吗。

为什么还会有地上地下。

为什么伊莎贝尔还会死。

为什么他依旧没有保护好她。

10.

“利威尔。”

埃尔文的声音让他抬起头来。从他的神色中，利威尔知道他也读了。

埃尔文坐到他身边，握住他的手。

利威尔移开眼睛：“……抱歉。”

“无论是你还是他，都没什么可抱歉的。”埃尔文说。

利威尔又看着他：“对他来说一定很艰难。”

“我们只能相信他们会处理好的。”埃尔文说。

他们都想做些什么。一张纸条，一些暗示。但这对这个世界的两人的精神状况不会有任何好处。

“我很抱歉我说了那些……”利威尔挥了挥手。

“那不是你说的，”埃尔文说，“也不是他的意思。”

利威尔低头看着漆黑一片的手机：“我从没想过会说出那些。无论是不是另一个世界的我。”

“我们都有艰难时期。”埃尔文说。

“是吗，”利威尔嘲讽道，“我想你的手机里大概没有这么让人尴尬的内容。”

“从时间段来看，我想在那之后，另一个我可能做了一些我不会感觉骄傲的事。”埃尔文说。

“没有任何证据能让你尴尬。”利威尔哼了一声：“不愧是你。”

埃尔文谦虚地笑笑：“但你会知道的。”

“哦，等什么时候他有勇气承认自己是谁吧。”

“我从不怀疑。”埃尔文看向他，温柔地说：“你总是那个勇敢的人。”

“这个胆小鬼？我可看不出来。”利威尔说。

“但你会的。”埃尔文笃定。

利威尔向后倒在床上。真的，这床真他妈舒服，他一点也不想动。

他抬起胳膊搭在眼睛上，不情不愿地承认：“是啊，我会的。最终。”

11.

利威尔回到自己房间，埃尔文跟他走进去。

“他曾经请他拍房间的照片。”埃尔文说。

“可惜眼睛不会有图像记忆。”

“也许他有一天做梦会梦到，等他真的走进这里时，会感到仿佛故地重游。”

“一场久别重逢。”利威尔轻声说。

“是的。”埃尔文用力点头：“一场重逢。”

“系统，能让他们觉得自己只是睡过头、做了场梦吗？”

“原主不会记得任何事。”

“那就好。”利威尔点点头。

“如果他们记得梦里有什么，可能会轻松很多。”

“但这事是没有捷径的。”利威尔耸耸肩：“反正，我也不会接受。大概只会更觉耻辱。”

埃尔文笑道：“那我们确实不该给他们添更多麻烦了。”

“行了，赶紧回去躺好吧。”利威尔不耐烦地挥手。

埃尔文想了想：“我真的不能再看一会儿他的论文吗？”

利威尔发誓感觉到那个人工智障翻了个白眼。

12.

“喂，埃尔文。”利威尔站在门口叫住他。

埃尔文正站在那五光十色的彩虹名牌前，他看起来年轻、无忧无虑，一个再诚恳正直不过的人，好像没有受过任何伤害，完好无损。是鲜花与阳光，只听过最美好的颂扬。

但利威尔知道不是那样。

在每个世界都会有人受伤。在每个世界他的过去都不太好。糟透了。他不知道自己最终能不能好起来。他猜这个世界的自己也不知道。他其实也不怎么勇敢。一直都很害怕。害怕向来是避开死亡的利器。

但没关系，事情不是这样运作的。

他们从来都不是因为完美才能前进。

阳光与鲜花，他们会以寒芒与鲜血献上。

“我会珍惜你的。”利威尔说：“我发誓。”

埃尔文大步走过来，抱住他，轻声道：“你一向如此。”

他垂下头，似乎想亲吻他的额头，但还是止住，只轻轻地贴着。

“谢谢你，利威尔。”埃尔文说。

利威尔闭上眼睛，让自己靠近天堂。

END


End file.
